yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardy Hound
is a Boss Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, Hardy Hound can be befriended, and is a Rank A, Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Introduced as Earth-attribute, he was change to Ice-attribute in Yo-kai Watch 3, but has been change to his prior attribute with Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Hardy Hound is recruitable in his Boss form, which is a Rank SS Wib Wob of the Charming tribe. Biology Hardy Hound is a large, muscular white komainu Yo-kai bearing heavy similarities to Komasan. His fur is white with long tufts sprouting from his cheeks adorned with red spirals, red, fluffy spirals are present on his hips. He has a furrowed brow with light blue, pupil-less eyes and blue flames atop his eyebrows. His inner ears, chest fur, stomach, and tail are a dull, dark blue. On his back he carries a green pouch with a spiral pattern filled with skulls. He also carries a small, green coin purse strapped to his left-arm. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Hardy Hound makes an appearance in EP053, in a description which Rubeus J makes to Venoct upon defeating him. Red J states Hardy Hound is far stronger to him and that he answers to him. Upon hearing this, Venoct states he will not lose and begins searching for Hardy Hound. In EP064, he makes a cameo in "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" to find the Yeti. Komasan unknowingly encounters him and mistakes him as the Yeti before exiting the warehouse. The final shot shows Hardy Hound eating what appears to be a large ice cream cone, though if Rubeus J is to be believed, it's actually a collection of souls. Momonyan befriended him along with Rubeus J in EP093. In EP112, Hardy Hound, Gargaros, Rubeus J and Cap'n Crash went to Disrupting Class Academy and damaged the school. In EP113, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound, and Captain Thunder have caught Whisper for stealing their spiked microphone and starts to beat Whisper up, sending him flying out of the building while singing. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Hardy Hound can be fought in Score Attack mode where the top 125 players of that week will receive up to 3 of him in their inbox Yo-kai Watch 2 Hardy Hound can be fought in Fleshy Souls in the Psychic Blasters mode, upon collecting 6000 Oni Orbs, and encountering Komasan S. He can be fought in Bony Spirits, and Psychic Specters when battling with other people in Psychic Blasters with Local Play, who have Fleshy Souls. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Hardy Hound can be fought in Chapter 7 (Only in White Dog Squad) in an optional mission. Hardy Hound can be befriended in the first main mission of the Moon Rabbit Crew update by getting the Special prize in the fight against Super Rubeus J and Super Hardy Hound (Requires all the players to be White Dog Squad members). He has a 3% drop rate Yo-kai Sangokushi Hardy Hound can be fought in an optional side mission. Yo-kai Watch 3 Hardy Hound can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 5-Star Coins in the BBQ Dream Wheel. Alternatively Hardy Hound can be found in the Blasters T dungeon Cluphinx Dungeon 3''.'' Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Yo-kai Watch Blasters 1 & 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Movelist |4 = -|6 = First attack will always land a critical.}} Relationships Rubeus J When Rubeus J, the cause of Venoct's death was defeated by Venoct, he told Venoct that there was a Yo-kai one level above him, Hardy Hound. Venoct then went to search for Hardy Hound. The two appear to be decent friends. Blasters Moveset Hardy Hound strong against;ice weak against;fire Blasters Skill; Handmade Bombs- Placed traps will not hit allies. Moves that can be learned: Etymology * "Mighty Dog" references Hardy Hound's sheer might and his dog-like features. * "Hardy Hound" basically is "Mighty Dog" but using synonymous alliterative words to mimic the effect. * "Gran Sabueso" is translated as "Great Hound". Quotes * Released from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch 3): ''"This is me getting out and I'm a guy with no luck! Mongeee~ someone will regret this, zuraa!"'' '''(このおらを出すとは 運のないヤツ! モンゲええ後悔させてやるずらあ) * '''Released from the Crank-a-kai(Wibble Wobble):"Oh My Swirls! I LIKE YOU!! Take some of these bombs!!" Trivia * His medal is available as a free gift for purchasing the Shiro Inu-tai version of Yo-kai Watch Busters. * He and Whisped Cream are one of the two rarest Yo-kai currently in the English version of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble. In Other Languages * Latin American: El sabueso Hardy de:Kolossokoma Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Komainu Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai